Moonlight and school nights
by letsgodon'twait
Summary: Quinn and Charlie are werewolves and have imprinted on their teacher and counselor Ms. Berry and Ms. Pilsbury interesting... g!p warning
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie tell me you're not serious…"

"Why would I not be serious?"

"Well because she's like thirty and she's your counselor for starters."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Quinn it doesn't matter…I just know she's the one. I think…I know she's the only one for me. That's why I haven't dated or anything I was always waiting for her."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Charlie you are a hopeless romantic if she was our age I'd say that it was sweet almost but she's at least ten years older than you. Are you sure? If you pursue this there's no turning back you know this."

Charlie nodded, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life Q. I saw her today and I just felt alive…colors were brighter my sense of smell was sharper everything just clicked."

"Char. I'm not saying that I'm not happy that you've found your mate I'm very happy that you found her I'm just…be careful it's tricky with older women."

"You wouldn't know you haven't talked to Ms. Berry for a long time and you've known for years."

Quinn pinched her nose, "Charlie…we can't….. ok it's hard for you to stay away from Ms. Pillsbury I get that it's hard for me to stay away from Rachel too… to be honest neither of us really know how to handle this. We can't go after them publically well I mean we'll be eighteen in two weeks but still. This whole imprinting on them since high school… well me imprinting on Rachel since freshman year and watching her with that idiot football coach. It's hard there will be other students that like her as well. And you have to act impassive to it you can't get upset when she has a boyfriend or something because she's not yours. And you can't make her yours until after you turn eighteen."

"Quinn… It doesn't matter our age. The legal age is sixteen technically, so I wouldn't be breaking any laws. And she already likes me so it wouldn't be that hard to establish a well friendship kind of thing."

"Charlie…you're seventeen she doesn't want to be your friend. I hate to be the downer here but Emma Pilsbury doesn't want to sleep with you."

Charlie froze, "I don't want to sleep with her Quinn. This isn't some stupid schoolgirl fantasy. I really care for her. And I want to make her happy I will make her happy if that's only as a t.a. or a friend then I'm fine I can wait. I won't screw it up like you did."

Quinn stiffened, she and Charlie had agreed not to talk about that…yes she had screwed up with Rachel and hasn't been able to look the brunette in the eyes since then but it was an accident she didn't do it on purpose.

"Charlie…you didn't have to got there…"

"Yeah I did. I'm not you I won't make the same mistakes! And you can't control what I do you're not mom!"

Suddenly the mood of the room shifted, neither of the Fabray twins had discussed their parents since the accident.

"Charlie," Quinn said standing "I know I'm not mom and I'm not trying to be. I'm just trying to protect you. I'm not trying to control you."

Charlie shook her head, "yeah you are. You think it's my fault their dead. Don't lie! I know you do!"

"If you had listened to me and stayed home none of this would have happened!"

"I didn't know they would be there Quinn!"

"No of course you didn't because you're the golden pup of the family and the rules don't apply to you because mommy and daddy were always there to save you. And when they couldn't I would. It was a known rule that we didn't go into the forest alone at night! What are you stupid did you forget that they were there!"

"I forgot!"

"How the hell do you forget that a clan of fucking blood suckers hunt in there huh? Explain this to me please!"

Charlie didn't answer she just glared at her sister.

"Exactly you can't you went there looking for trouble. You wanted to start a fight. To prove that you weren't weak that you were strong enough to be the alpha Fabray. Well guess what Charlotte you failed you were getting your ass kicked until dad got there and then it was too late you were outnumbered and mom went to save dad. They died saving you! Your sorry ass! If you weren't such a stupid puppy they would still be here!"

Quinn was shaking, she felt her body temperature rising and she new if this continued she'd say something that'd hurt Charlie even more. She didn't want to hurt her younger sister's feelings but she wanted her to realize the seriousness of what she'd done. She didn't actually think it was Charlie's fault that their parents are dead but that didn't mean that she wasn't angry about the younger blonde's behavior. Ever since they were little Quinn and Charlie were groomed to become the alpha of the Lima werewolves. But there could only be one alpha and their father told them that the alpha would be chosen when they show extreme bravery. Charlie had always been eager to prove that she was alpha material to Russell while Quinn wanted to learn the logic and strategies behind being an effective leader. Charlie trained to fight off vampires Quinn learned about the treaties between the vampire families and werewolf packs in the surrounding areas. Russell always said that if he could combine his daughters they would be the most powerful alpha in Lima. But there could only be one and Charlie wanted it. Quinn was happy to step aside she wasn't a fighter anyway she was a thinker. She would be happy to plan out the battles for Charlie and follow her into battle than actually lead the battles.

"I made a mistake ok…I wish I could take it back but I can't. If I could go back to that night and do it all over again I would…but I can't. You're not the only one who lost parents that night you know." Charlie's shoulders were slumped and her eyes were trained on the floor.

Quinn shook her head, she didn't mean to hurt Charlie she really didn't mean to. "Char I didn't mean to…"

"No. It's fine I deserved that. I'm going out for a while I'll be back later."

The younger Fabray walked over to the window and looked out it looked like it was going to rain.

"Charlie it's going to rain…you shouldn't be out alone at night anyway. I'll come with you."

"No. Don't I want to be alone."

Quinn nodded and watched Charlie swing out of the window and run off into the distance.

_Agh I should probably call Rachel well at least try to talk to her…_


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie didn't come home until 4:30 am. Quinn was worried about her twin and she kept trying to talk to her through their mind link but Charlie never answered. Quinn heard Charlie come in but she made no effort to talk to her. They were both tired and she didn't want to discuss her not calling Rachel. She rolled over and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was in a dark forest as a wolf Charlie was there. But something wasn't right then they heard screams and they ran towards this castle thing. The screams got louder and she heard her mother calling her. Her voice was panicked and broken. Then she heard Rachel she sounded terrified. And Emma was yelling for Charlie when they finally reached the castle they found the dungeons where everyone was being kept.

"If i can't have her neither can you!" it was a woman's voice it sounded familiar.

Then Emma screamed "Charlie you have to save our baby! Charlie please!"

Charlie took off toward Emma's voice leaving Quinn alone at the dungeons small hole.

"Q-Quinn I need you, your parents' need you please baby just let me know you're there?" Rachel was terrified then Quinn hear a familiar man voice.

"We got what we wanted, kill the others!" then the woman laughed and Quinn saw Charlie's shadow moving against the wall. She started digging as fast as she could and chewed off the bars and squeezed through them. Quinn lunged forward to bite off the man's head. But another shadow hit her in the stomach then Charlie bit his leg she ran over and bite his head off! There was no blood...they were vampires. She felt something on her back digging into her fur. She ran in circles trying to get it off her but...it bit her. Quinn last remembered transforming into her human form and convulsing as Rachel called her name.

Quinn woke up sweating and on the floor. It was just a dream wasn't it? Charlie heard Quinn's fall and was standing in her doorway then rushed to her sister's side.

"What's wrong Quinn? Are you alright?" Quinn nodded and wiped some of the sweat off her face.

"What happened? I haven't seen you like this since...mum and dad died."

"Hand me my phone please." Charlie looked confused but she handed Quinn her phone anyway.

Quinn quickly dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said.

"Hello Rachel?"

"Yeah I'm Rachel."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in my bed sleeping"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Quinn. Look I need you to stay in your room and only open the door if it's me. Ok? Please?"

"What Quinn are you alright?"

"Just stay put until I get there please?" Quinn was begging Rachel. Charlie had never seen her beg for anything.

"Alright I'll stay put."

"Thanks." Quinn hung up her phone and ran around the room throwing on a white-t, jeans and her navy blue hoodie. She turned to Charlie as she was brushing her teeth. "Do you Emma lives?"

"Yes I mean no. Maybe?" Charlie scratched her neck and glanced around the room.

"Look at this point I'm not going to ask. But go to her wolf or human just get there fast and bring clothes stay with her until school is starting."


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn got in her car and sped towards Rachel's house, what was she going to say to her?

"Hi Rach, I'm sorry I was a shit girlfriend and that I screwed up so badly. But things are different now, I'm different I'm ready for a relationship with you now."

No that wouldn't sound right and Rachel deserves a better explanation than that.

"Hi Rach, I'm sorry I just popped up in your life again but I think that there are some vampires out to get you so I'm here to protect you. Oh by the way did I mention I'm a werewolf and I was getting the pack together while we were together and that's the reason that I was so distant. I know that's not really an excuse and that I shouldn't have let that get in the way of us. I'm really sorry please forgive me if we can't go back to being romantically involved can we be friends? I'd really like a chance to prove that I'm different you know?"

That sounded much better it was going to take a lot of courage because Rachel might slam the door in her face, not everyone takes to being told that their ex is a werewolf. Would she even believe her? She might not and that would honestly be harder for Quinn than telling her. If she didn't believe her than the whole relationship would be destroyed. Rachel hates being lied to and if she thought that she was being lied to again Quinn definitely would not get a second chance. Maybe if she transformed in front of the brunette she would have to believe her. Quinn pulled into the Berry driveway and felt more anxious than she had in a long time. She took in a breath and opened her car door. It was now or never.

Meanwhile, Charlie was walking running past the park on her way to Emma's house but she couldn't get this scene out of her head no matter how hard she tried. So she sat on one of the park benches and let the memory overtake her.

_Charlie yelped as the vampires threw her back into one of the trees breaking the tree in half. The reddish gold wolf stood up and lunged at the nearest vampire ripping off his head. Another jumped on her back biting her neck. Charlie ran in circles and tried to claw the blood sucker off but another jumped in front of her and hissed. The young wolf smacked that one away with her paw and growled as she slammed the vampire on her back onto the nearest tree impaling him on a tree branch. There were too many for her to handle herself, she knew this. But an alpha would be able to take all these suckers alone and she wanted to be alpha more than she had ever wanted anything before. So she barred her teeth and stood her ground. Then a grey wolf jumped in front of her. It was her father, she groaned inwardly she knew that she would never hear the end of it now. The vampires stood for a minute looking at the two wolves then attacked. One tried to grab Russell's neck and snap it but the alpha was too fast and severed her neck between his teeth. Another ran towards Charlie she ran to meet him head on but felt a pain in her leg, one of the vampires had bit her leg. Russell heard his daughter's cry and smashed the vampires' head with his paw, Charlie stumbled and fell a bit. Russell ran at another vampire and a white wolf appeared beside Charlie. Charlie looked at her mother her shame and embarrassment clearly written all over her face. Judy didn't say anything instead she stood in front of her daughter and growled at the vampires that were circling them. The young wolf tried to stand but felt a huge pain in her leg, two vampires jumped on Judy and she tore them off with her paws severing their necks with her teeth. Two vampires ran at Judy and slammed her into a rock. One grabbed her neck and held her above his head. Judy howled and Charlie forced herself to stand and snap off the vampire's leg the vampire released Judy's neck and fell to the ground giving the young wolf enough time to snap his neck and sever his head. _

"_Charlie! Judy get out of here!"_

"_No dad I'm not leaving you!" _

"_Charlie I will be fine I need you to get out of here now! GO!"_

_Charlie shook her head but she turned and ran after her mother. She hated losing fights and running away with her tail tucked between her legs. Charlie and Judy ran deep into the forest._

"_Did we lose them?" Charlie asked._

"_I think so. Where's your father?" Judy asked._

_Charlie shook her head her reddish gold fur was stained with her own blood and the blood of the vampires that attacked her. Judy stood for a minute her white fur was bloodied and she was limping a bit. _

"_I'm going back for him," Judy turned to run back to the fight. Charlie growled and jumped in front of her mother. _

"_No! Mum you're hurt I'll go back. Stay here!" _

"_Charlotte Fabray! If you head back there I will tear you down myself! Go home!"_

"_But mum!" _

"_This is not up for discussion! Go home!" _

"_NO!" _

_Charlie yelped as her mother clawed her across her face not enough to draw blood but enough to get the young wolf's attention._

"_Charlotte Fabray go home right now! Your father and I will be home soon." _

_With that Judy took off leaving Charlie standing bewildered and hurt. But she refused to go home instead she called out to Quinn._

"_Quinn where are you?" Charlie asked hoping her twin would answer her. _

_Nothing…but she heard the bushes rustling behind her. She turned around and a golden wolf with a grey patch around one of its bright green eyes emerged. _

"_Bout time you got here," Charlie thought._

"_I heard that!" Quinn said angrily._

"_Look we don't have time to argue mum and dad are in trouble. We have to get over there now!" _

_Quinn didn't even blink she just took off and Charlie followed her as best she could with her bum leg. Quinn stopped suddenly her eyes widening. Before them lay Russell and Judy Fabray bloodied in human form. The twins stood there unable to believe what they were seeing, Charlie tried to rush towards the bodies but Quinn jumped in front of her._

"_No! It's a trap!" _

"_Quinn! Those are our parents out there!" _

"_Charlie! Listen to me! There is no way the vampires would leave their bodies out in the open like that! It's a trap and you know it!" _

_Charlie growled, "Quinn move or I'll make you move!"_

"_How? You are half-dead! We need to go! I want to go over there too but we will just get ourselves killed and mom and dad wouldn't want that." _

_Charlie exhaled and bowed her head, Quinn was right it was a trap and she knew that on some level but she couldn't leave without her parents bodies. _

"_We can't just leave them here!" _

"_We don't have a choice! We have to go they will be back soon!" _

_Charlie sighed and the Fabray twins turned and walked away with heavy hearts_.

Charlie took off running in the direction of Emma Pillsbury's house. She knew where it was shed passed it on the way to school many times but it wasn't until the red head had moved in a few weeks ago that she really noticed the house. There was a light on in the window upstairs. Charlie looked at the light and saw her counselor moving about the room she pulled back the drapes and opened the window. Charlie froze she couldn't let Emma see her like this. The blonde looked around and ran behind a tree before she felt the pain engulf her body the transformation was faster than normal but still painful and tiring she staggered out from behind the tree a reddish brown wolf with bright blue eyes. She walked back to where she had been standing and sat watching Emma look out at the street. She saw the wolf sitting calmly outside and started. Charlie inhaled it was going to be a long night.


End file.
